


Let Your Heart Be Light

by nausicaa82



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Multi, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, alpha/omega/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson had resigned that at his age he had missed his chance at bonding with an Omega and having a family of his own, so he focused on his work. After a near-death experience made him realize he actually hated his job, he went back to graduate school to follow his true passion. It was there that a not-so-accidental meeting gave him a chance for all he had ever wanted-- and a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Epiphany (The Before Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



Phil Coulson woke up in the hospital with a sharp pain in his chest, an oxygen mask on, and an epiphany only a slow morphine drip could provide-- he absolutely hated his life. More accurately, he hated that it revolved around his job, and his job had taken so much of his spirit. It was all what was so expected of him. He had done almost everything by the Alpha Book- leveraged his mandatory military service into an office job, worked long hours and made his way up the corporate ladder.

He had dedicated so much energy into trying to make up for his 'shortcomings', making himself what he was supposed to be for his future family that he had not found a chance to actually find an Omega. It wasn’t until he was at the rehab hospital after his incident that he felt for the first time how truly alone and disconnected from others he really was. While slowly building up his stamina again through physical therapy on the tortuous treadmill, Phil would not listen to music, but instead re-evaluated what he really wanted to do with this second chance. He had almost lost his life, and it hadn’t even been the life he had wanted. 

He needed a change, and once he was fully recovered, he sold his high-rise condo, collected his generous severance package, and moved across the country back to where he had grown up. With his background and test scores, it was no problem at all for him to be accepted into the masters program for management of non-profit organizations at the college where his father had once been a professor. Even though Phil was convinced that at his age, he had missed his opportunity to bond with an Omega and have his own family, he still wanted to do something meaningful with his life, to connect with others and not just make other rich Alphas richer. 

He approached his degree with the same focus and intensity he had in the military and his former career. Phil couldn’t help but excel when he put his mind to something and was rather good at keeping his Alpha-bravado instincts in check. Even though he stuck out due to his age and preference for still wearing his suits and ties among the sea of t-shirts and jeans, Phil was quite happy on this new path. The director of his program had even noticed his talents and hired him as a part of the instructor pool for the undergraduate sections. 

In their crowded shared office, Phil grew to trust and care for his three fellow instructors. Jasper showed him how to grade quickly and early, and was always trying desperately to finish his research so he could graduate as soon as he could. Garrett was almost his exact opposite, an ABD who didn’t seem like he ever wanted to leave graduate school. While sitting at his small desk, he would retell glory-days stories of his fraternity until the last week of the semester when, in a flurry of papers, he would have to grade every assignment and test in one hellish session. And then there was Melinda. She was the unofficial leader of their little group, a post-doc who struck fear in the hearts of all the freshmen in her classes. She expected a lot out of her students but also the other instructors, and was never hesitant to call anyone out when she thought they were slacking. For all of her tough exterior, she really did care for those she was in charge of, and always had their best interest in mind. 

Phil liked teaching, liked working on his research. Director Fury was a great mentor, and Phil had been truly content with again just focusing on his new career path. That is, until the fall semester of his fifth year...


	2. The Party (August)

“I don’t think I’ll be coming over, Melinda,” Phil tried to be firm over the phone as he nevertheless still looked through his tie rack for one of his more casual ties.

_“You need to meet the new people in the program.”_

“But everybody brings their mates and their kids, and are so young, and I am just--” His thumb ran over his beloved blue and purple striped tie. “-- not.” There was a marked time of silence and he started crumbling under the weight of it. Melinda had an amazing way of exerting her dominance without even raising her voice.

_“Andrew spent all day on this brisket; you’re coming to the BBQ, Phil.”_

“Fine, but I’m leaving after the food.”

_“You’re staying for three beers.”_

“One.”

_“Two, and you can’t wear a suit.”_

“Why do you do this to me?”

_“Because you do this same song and dance at the start of every year, and in the end you at least enjoy it a bit. Besides, when was the last time you ate proper home-cooked food?”_

“Why go through the fuss for just me?”

She sighed and only answered, _“Tonight it won’t be just you, bring something to share.”_

A few hours later, Phil walked down the block to Melinda and Andrew’s house with his legendary potato salad in tow. They all lived in the subsidized university neighborhood for graduate students. The houses were older and modest, but close to campus, and the area was safe enough for accompanying mates and children to be alone while the Alphas were in class. When he entered Melinda and Andrew’s semi-crowded backyard, he scanned the faces looking for Jasper, but Melinda found him first, her arms crossed.

“I said no suits,” she warned.

“This isn’t a suit, It’s just a sports jacket and tie.” Her eyebrow quirked. “For God’s sake, Melendia, I’m wearing jeans!” Phil presented the bowl, and she finally broke into a slight smirk, leading him to the buffet table.

With a plate full of food, he tried again to find someone that he knew so he could at least look like made an attempt for the half hour he was planning on staying. The new class of students were all together, talking over each other and laughing loudly. He knew some of the other people, some from their department, some from just around campus, but none of them well enough to engage in anything more than the shallowest of small talk. He took a few bites of the brisket then noticed the long red curls of his favorite barista coming towards him. Before he could even begin to greet her, she hip checked the man walking with her towards Phil. He moved quickly to catch the young man but in the process tipped his plate and spilled the food on himself.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Clint,” Natasha comforted, but the young man, an Omega Phil could scent, was only looking up to Phil’s eyes.

“Are you ok?” Phil asked.

“I-- just-- got tripped up.”

“Phil, this is Clint Barton, he’s a sophomore studying math. Clint, this is Phil Coulson, he’s in the management program.” She was such the consummate matchmaker-- befriending people, getting to know them well, and then pushing them (sometimes actually physically) together.

“Dr. Coulson, let me… um… try to clean that tie for you.” Clint started dabbing at the bits of potato salad.

“Not yet,” Phil could only reply as he was so distracted by Clint’s beautiful lips.

“Pardon?”

“I’m not a doctor yet. I’m working on it though.”

They went to the kitchen, and as Clint got a bottle of club soda from the cooler, Phil pulled loose the knot at his throat and slid the silk from his collar. Clint froze for a second with wide eyes, the damp dishcloth in his hand, until he sheepishly smiled and reached to take the tie.

\---

Phil ended up staying at the party well after his second beer, talking with Clint the whole time. He was sharp, energetic, and laughed at all of Phil’s terrible jokes. The best part was Clint didn’t hesitate even for a second in accepting a date with Phil.


	3. The First Date (September)

Their first date was to the miniature golf course at Natasha’s suggestion, given without prompting with Phil’s coffee the first time she saw him after the barbecue. It was perfect as the heat from the summer had finally broke, and the slight overcast made it comfortable. They could talk as they played through tiny challenges of windmills, Mount Rushmore, and even Abe Lincoln's legs. Clint banked almost impossible shots, and when he won he blushed slightly. 

“You let me win.”

“Like hell I did,” Phil replied as he returned both of their putters. 

“Aren’t Alpha’s then supposed to be more angry when they lose at something like this?”

“I try not to get angry about much anymore. Besides, it was a pleasure to watch you take your shots. How did you hit the exact spots to sink the ball every time?”

“It’s what I study- projections, angles. I had to learn from a young age the best way to get out of tight spots.” Clint touched at his ear without thinking, and for the first time, Phil noticed the devices he had. “You should see me with a bow.” 

“Like in your hair?”

“No,” Clint scoffed and mimed shooting. “Like with arrows.”

“I’d like to see that. We could go out to a shooting range next time.”

“Next time?” Clint asked, cocking his head just a bit, and the slight movement, the subtle exposure of his neck to Phil, made the older man’s mouth water and his voice drop an octave. 

“I’d like to take you to get something to eat, and then I’d like to take you out again. Clint bit at his thumb nail and then nodded his head. 

“Yeah, I’d like that, but I gotta be back to my dorm by ten.”

“They still do bed-checks?” Phil offered his hand as they left the course and made their way to the pub across the street. Clint threaded his fingers between Phil’s as if they had done this a hundred times before.

“No, it’s my roommate--”

“He does bed-checks?”

“No,” Clint laughed and then bit at his lip. “He needs… he… just sleeps better when he’s not alone.” 

“Then I’ll have you back by ten o’clock and not a moment later.”


	4. The Night In (October)

After a few weeks of seeing each other any time they could when they were not busy with their studies or other responsibilities, Clint asked to have a night in at Phil’s. After eating the first complete meal Phil prepared for Clint they cuddled on the couch, not really watching the episode of “Leverge” Phil had recorded earlier that week. Clint kept kissing at Phil, pawing at his arms. The gentle cuddling escalated to heavy petting before the second commercial break. 

Phil braced himself on one arm over Clint, running his other hand lightly over the Omega's face and then softly kissing a trail behind his fingertips. He really was trying to go slow, not only because he did not want to intimidate Clint into anything but also because of his own insecurities as he hadn’t been with anyone since he recovered from his incident. However, Clint started grinding his hips against Phil's, then both of them could not stop frantically kissing the other except to take quick breaths, and Phil decided it was worth whatever strain it could put on his heart. 

“Do you want to go to my room?” he panted. “I have suppli--” 

“Fuck yes!” Clint enthusiastically cut off, and followed Phil from the couch to his bedroom. They were holding each other like Phil could lose Clint somewhere in the fifteen-step journey. 

Phil kissed the back of Clint’s hand, then mindfully removed his clothes, trying hard not to damage them. He had to keep himself in check, his instinct desiring to rip off every shred of fabric. But he had no trouble once he saw Clint’s bare torso. Clint’s hobbies had kept him lean, and the two were not that different in body structure, although Phil was still taller (if only marginally) and larger (if only slightly marginally). Phil’s head was starting to cloud with self-doubt when Clint looked up at him with dark eyes. 

“I’m yours,” Clint softly offered, and Phil was knocked clear of the fogginess, _and_ he had to get his own pants off immediately. “But--” 

Phil’s hand stopped after just his fly was down. He swallowed and waited, suppressing all of his instinct to jump on top of Clint now, to pin down his strong arms, to caress that perfect ass, to make him Phil’s. 

“Can we keep the light on, please? It’s, um, you know... easier to see what you’re saying.” 

“Fuck yes,” Phil growled back, and stepped out of his pants without any further hesitation. It just took a gentle push of Phil’s hand to have Clint flat on his back on the bed, his legs spread. Phil kissed every inch of skin he could as he added a bit of lube to Clint’s already slick thighs and ass. The Omega bit his bottom lip as he tried not to squirm or shiver with Phil’s passionate touches. When Phil slowly pushed himself in, Clint’s mouth fell open, and he couldn’t help but moan. 

Phil pinned Clint’s arms down above his head with one hand while the other softly stroked his cock. A litany of praise fell from Phil's lips, chronicling all the parts of Clint that pleased him-- absolutely everything. The Omega arched his back like one his beautiful bows at the attention, and after a few minutes Phil finally started thrusting his hips in time with his hand’s action. Clint’s gaze focused only on Phil, and although it did not take long, when Clint spilled over Phil’s hand and clenched around his swelling knot, the Alpha could not help but fall over the edge himself. 

While his knot was deep in Clint, tying them together, they just panted together for awhile and continued to look into each other’s eyes. Phil buried his nose in Clint’s sweat-drenched hair at his temples and took a deep breath. It smelled absolutely amazing, and he couldn’t resist licking a strip along Clint’s neck. 

Clint moaned and spasmed around Phil’s knot at the tease. Then both hissed at the glorious pain, and Phil petted Clint’s chest. After another sigh, Clint softly announced, “I wish I could, but I can’t stay the night.” 

Phil chuckled and looked over his pillows to his alarm clock; it was barely nine. “I know, babe. My knot will go down in a bit, I’ll help you shower, and then I’ll drive you back to your dorm.” He kissed Clint again and wanted so desperately not to be parted. 

“Would you think I’m really gross if I said I didn’t want to shower?”

“Depends, why not?”

“I wanna keep your scent on me tonight.” 

Phil whined as he pulsed again deep in Clint and then bit him on the shoulder near his neck.


	5. The Midterm (November)

Phil didn’t hear from Clint for the next few days; he didn’t return texts and his phone went immediately to voice mail the couple times Phil called. It most likely was for the best as Phil had a lot of proctoring and grading midterm exams and papers to do. However, the complete radio silence after their first time being intimate put him off balance. Just when he was thinking of going to Clint’s dorm to check on him, Clint showed up at his office that afternoon, rather fidgety and rumpled. There were heavy bags under his eyes, he looked a few pounds lighter, and he wouldn’t hold Phil’s gaze.

“What happened?” Phil reached to run a gentle swipe at Clint’s cheek. Clint moved back after just a second of the touch, his eyes now on Phil’s office-mates. 

“Is there a place we could speak in private?” he barely whispered.

Phil walked him to the conference room and bought a Dr. Pepper from the vending machine on the way there. He presented the drink to Clint as they sat next to each other, their knees touching. The taller man softly placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, moving to his neck gently forcing him to bare his face. Phil scanned it for some sign of harm. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll fix it,” he assured as Clint’s eyes still darted away.

“You gotta promise you won’t tell.”

“I can keep a secret… unless someone is hurting you--”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s-- well, my roommate.” Clint took a large gulp from the cold can. “Cap, he had a heat. I’m sorry about not calling you back. I didn’t mean to make you worry; I just had to help him through it.” 

Phil’s mind immediately went back to the hours he had spent as a teenager fantasizing about two Omegas together, but he checked himself before his pants became too tight. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this was what Clint had been up to. This wasn't supposed to happen, they both knew Omegas were only allowed to take college courses if they were on heat suppressants. “Oh--” was all he could manage to get out. 

“I get that you're angry, and I promise--”

“Why would I be angry?” Phil asked, genuinely confused.

“Well, I mean… you and I… and I mean… I’m not taking us lightly. I, I love you, but he was just in such pain, and doesn’t have an Alpha. He's really important to me, and I couldn't just not help him.” Clint looked down at his hands. 

“I love you, too, Clint. I’m not angry. I mean, you had to help him. It can be so dangerous for an Omega alone. Is he alright? Do we need to take him to the doctor?”

“I’m not sure. He’s sleeping now, was so fucking exhausted by the end of it this morning. But if we tell the infirmary that his suppressants didn’t work, they’ll kick him out without a second thought. I kept him as cool as I could in our bathtub, stuffing every towel we had at the bottom of the door to keep anyone else from scenting him. 

“And how did you, um, how did you help him without a knot?” Phil asked, trying so hard to not sound as perverted as he was feeling. Clint blushed and gave a little half smile while waving his right hand. 

“It’s really not that much like the real thing, but he doesn’t know the difference anyway.” Clint slightly shrugged. Phil swallowed as his pants now _were_ too tight. “Most of it was just holding him down, keeping him hydrated, talking him through the panic, praising him, keeping up the skin contact and kissing him, you know.” 

“Oh yeah, well, in theory.” 

“In theory?” Clint finally meet Phil’s look and didn’t seemed to look so contrite, the confession and sugar helping him feel better.

“The opportunity has not presented itself.” 

“That’s a damn shame because that knot of yours is just too wonderful and feels so big when you're--” 

“Stop. Please...” Phil pressed the meat of his palm at the bulge in his pants, trying to will it away, trying to focus on the issue at hand. “He'll need some actual food when he wakes up to help rebuild his strength. You look like you could do with a meal, too. We'll go and get some Thai for you to take back. But first, you should drink that,” he commanded, trying to buy a little more time to calm himself down.

“Yes, Alpha,” Clint answered low with the most wicked smile as sipped more of the soda.


	6. The Coffee Shop Routine (December)

Phil staggered into the coffee shop, his dark framed glasses hardly covering the darker circles under his eyes. Despite the exodus of hundreds of students out of town each hour as finals came to an end, there were still a few poor souls desperately cramming for their last tests over large coffees. He eyed the pastries in the display case while the patron in front of him debated about which flavor of tea to select. 

“Usual, Coulson?” Natasha pulled his attention away from the temptations. Now suddenly right in front of him, she held a paper cup and pen at the ready, about to mark his order. 

“Actually, today, I think I need an extra shot in my Americano.” 

“And the mocha?”

“He probably needs a raspberry kalache, too.” 

“Oh does _he_?” she smiled as she queued the cups and opened the case to retrieve the sweet, flaky perfections. “Rough morning?”

“Rough morning, rough night, rough week. All this grading is killing me, and I have a ton of emails from students who never ever came to class asking for me to “be cool” and bump their grade. I thought I would have had some time to work on my dissertation this month.” 

“Ha! If they had attended, they would have known you’ve never been cool.” 

“Thank you, that’s exactly what I needed to hear,” he replied in his flat monotone voice, his eyes going back to the pastries. “You’re being awfully real for someone who works for tips,” he said as he reached for his wallet. 

“End of the year excitement, I guess. Besides if I didn’t give you a hard time, Phil, who would?” she smiled fondly and rang up his total. 

“Fury, Melinda, Jasper, Garrett, and of course--”

“Clint!” Natasha beamed as she took the bills. 

“Yes, my---aahhh!” Phil yelped as a mass pressed flush against his back and two cold arms wrapped around him. 

“Hey handsome,” a smooth voice breathed just below his ear. Phil pulled Clint to his side under his arm. Despite his exhaustion and the dull ache behind his eyes, Phil could not help but smile at seeing his boyfriend. 

“Hey Tasha! Things going well?”

“No complaints, things are finally slowing down. Going out with Pepper when I get off my shift.” 

“Don’t get into too much trouble together,” Clint smirked as Phil put the plate of pastries into his hand.”

“Take this and find us a warm table, kay?”

“Oh! Raspberries!” Clint’s eyes popped with delight. Phil picked up their drinks and joined him at a small booth away from the counter. 

“How did your writing final go?” Phil asked.

“Good I guess. I’m glad to be done with it; electives are supposed to be blowoffs--” Phil cocked an eyebrow. “Well, at the very least, fun. I never want to read ‘show don’t tell’ again. Thank God I just have classes that make sense from now on. Math is so much more straight forward.” Clint gestured with his hand like it was an arrow flying. 

“Where are your gloves?” Phil asked, covering both of Clint’s hands as they returned to holding the warm sides of his drink. They were still so cold the older man was amazed the other could even move them to cup around the hot drink in front of him. 

“Well, Cap’s final was on the other side of campus this morning, and his gloves are so shitty, so I gave him mine to wear over his.” 

“Clint,” Phil lovingly admonished. 

“Don’t ‘Clint’ me. The cold affects Cap more, and he was presenting his portfolio. His son-of-a-bitch professor has it out for him already because he’s the only Omega in the advance class.”

“You don’t have to take care of him.”

“Like hell I don’t! I’m the only one he’s got here. He’s not quite the lucky bastard I am to have found a great Alpha.”

Phil smiled and nodded at the plate between them. 

“Have you eaten today?”

“No, I haven’t. Thank you, Alpha.” After Clint ate a few bites, a bit of the sweetened cheese lingered on the side of his mouth. Phil reached to swipe it off, and the other twisted to suck it off his thumb immediately.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up from your dorm this afternoon?” Phil asked as he pulled back.

“Nah, I’m helping Cap to the train station around four, then it’ll be real easy to just walk over to your house. It’s like I’m noticing some things for the first time since the semester started now that I don’t have my nose in a book. Did you notice all the leaves are gone from the trees?”

“Yes, I did two months ago when they all fell. Well, if you are sure you don’t need a ride, I’m gonna head to the store, pick up a few things, and try to get all my grading done so I can start this winter break, focus all on you. You want anything special?”

Clint bit his lower lip and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I'm already getting something pretty special-- spending the break with you while the Omega dorm is remodeled. I've been thinking about it for weeks now, and-- I had a dream about you last night,” Clint started. He licked his bottom lip and dropped his voice. “A sexy dream.”

“We’re in public--”

“Actually, we were at your house, but you know I can be flexible…”

Phil downed the rest of his drink and stood from his chair. Calmly he ran his fingers through Clint’s short hair, then tightened his grip, tugging Clint’s head back so he could see Phil’s face even standing next to him. 

“Like your instructor said, don’t tell me right now-- show me tonight.” Phil winked, and Clint gave a soft moan then swallowed. 

“Yes, Sir.” Phil leaned in and gave a firm kiss to the plump lips smiling at him. 

“Finish that, and I'll see you tonight.’

“Can't wait.”

Phil left, feeling invigorated for the first time all week.


	7. The Storm

The market was remarkably not crowded although the few there seemed to be stocking up like Phil was. It was a company town, and he figured everyone had been too busy with the end of the semester to keep up with these kinds of chores. He picked up his pace as he brought the bags in from his car to his house. The wind from the north was getting stronger, and his gut tensed at the thought of Clint walking in it alone.

“He said he didn’t need my help. Respect his wishes, Phil-- can’t coddle him all the time,” he muttered to himself as he placed the groceries on the counter.

He started a meat sauce, browning the beef and simmering the garlic, onions, and tomatoes; it would simmer on its own while he finished grading and entering all the grades into the system. The house would smell divine by the time Clint arrived without doubt, but just to make doubly sure, he then added the ingredients to his bread machine so they would have something fresh with the spaghetti. The comforting smell of the sauce cooking, the bread baking, and the sheer dullness of reading over the last term papers all combined to lull Phil’s eyes to close and his pen to slip from his hand.

\---

A noise at his door startled Phil awake, and he quickly moved to the door despite his groggy state, compelled by an urgency in the knocking. Clint was there with his luggage, his nose and cheeks ruddy. Standing just behind him was a smaller blond Omega who looked like he couldn’t have been more chagrined. Both were wet and shaking, and Phil then saw that a bad storm had moved in. It was sleeting just beyond the porch, the sky was dark and gray. The wind seemed merciless.

“What are you doing? Get in here!” Phil commanded, but only Clint moved forward with the bags. Phil couldn't help how his voice became more gruff. “Well, you, too.”

The Omega tried to take a step, but obviously was having a difficult time with it. His beautiful blue eyes were watering either from the wind or the pain he obviously was in. Phil put his arm around him, slightly lifting some of his weight so the young man could move a bit better and get inside. Clint had already doubled back to help, taking off the sopping scarf the Omega had around his neck.

“I’m sorry. I think my my j-j-joints are starting to lock up,” the blond softly said.

“Hey, it’s ok, buddy. Nothing to apologize for; we just need to get you warmed up.” Clint tried to comfort, but the other Omega just kept looking past him to Phil. Once Clint realized it, he slapped his own forehead. “I’m such a dummy. Phil, this is Cap, my roommate. His train was cancelled because of the storm. It’s solid ice about a half hour up the track, and it’s headed this way. They’ve already closed the bridge and roads out of the city.”

“Hi, _Cap_? It's nice to meet you; I've heard lots about you.” For some reason, he had never imagined Clint's roommate to look like this. While Clint was lean, muscular, and down right hot, Steve was lithe and beautiful in a traditional way. His hair was some shades lighter than Clint's, but both had a striking blue eyes that reflected a fire most Omegas either didn't have or at least would never show to an Alpha. Within seconds Phil could see how the two complimented and completed each other.

“Steve,” the smaller man corrected as Clint removed their coats.

“He’s the Captain of the Debate team. This guy here could convince you to do absolutely anything with this mouth. It’s amazing really,” Clint added, causing Steve’s cheeks to color a bit.

"I could’ve come to get you at the station,” Phil interjected as he hung their coats on the rack.

“It was a mad house down there, and we thought we could beat the worse of it.”

“Clint--” Phil warned through gritted teeth, but Steve’s shivering was getting worse and his chattering teeth commanded their attention. “Steve, I think a warm bath is in order, you’re soaked right down to your bones.”

“I-- if... I-I-I don’t think I can get in without falling,” he replied.

“I’ll help ya, Cap. We’ll do a team shower,” Clint offered. “Besides, the hot water here is a bit tricky.” He guided Steve towards Phil’s bedroom, grabbing one of their bags on the way. Right before he got to the doorway, he turned to give Phil a wink and his sly smile. The older man stood there in his foyer for a moment, trying to decide if the previous minutes were real or just the beginning of a very good dream.

\---

“Is it ok for Cap to rest a bit on the bed?” Clint asked as he came back out a half hour later wearing his fleece sleep pants and a thermal t-shirt. His hair was still slightly damp, but he looked much better than when he had arrived.

"Yeah, that’s fine.” Phil grabbed a hold of Clint’s wrist and pulled him in close. “But next time it’s storming outside, you call me. I don’t want you guys out in this sort of weather.”

"I’m sorry. It just happened rather fast, and I knew you were doing things this afternoon.” Clint smiled down at his socks. “It's real easy to get protective of him, isn't it?" Phil took a breath and nodded, understanding some of Clint's actions from the semester. "Is it ok for him to be with us?”

"Of course he can stay here. I'm not letting him back out there; I’ll sleep on the couch, and--”

"Well, I wasn't just talking about that," Clint interjected, and Phil rubbed his hand over his own neck, all to aware of his quickening pulse. "I've been thinking about how all three of us could fit rather easily on your big bed.”

“Does Steve know that is what you've been thinking?” Phil looked at the closed bedroom door. Clint moved in closer and reached up a bit to kiss Phil on the lips.

“Yeah, we've talked about it on more than one occasion. He likes you, Phil. Besides, he would never dream to kick an Alpha out of his own bed, so you're in. But, he has really bad nightmares when he sleeps alone, so I won’t let him be the odd man out. And if somehow I’m the one that is left out of my own fantasy, I will file a formal complaint with the management of this establishment,” Clint joked. “So the only solution is for all of us to be together, snuggled close to keep warm while the weather outside is so frightful.” Phil booped him softly on the nose before kissing him again. He pulled back, just needing to be sure his own desire was not clouding how he was reading the situation.

“Are you sure he wouldn’t be uncomfortable with me there, too? I don’t--”

“He _really_ likes you, Phil. He’s actually a bit embarrassed about showing up here like a wet little puppy, not the best first impression."

"It could’ve been worse, he could have made a mess of my favorite tie,” Phil teased. Clint chuckled and started walking backwards to the bedroom, tugging Phil's arm to follow. "What are you up to now, Little Bird?"

"I believe you told me earlier to show rather than tell," he answered with his wicked smile as he turned the handle of the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/16/14: Poor Ralkana, I started writing her a lovely Christmas story of these two/three, and then almost 6k words later, and there was barely a mention of the holiday at all! What is this? "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang"? I should have put more Santa hats in there. This was my first time writing C/C. I hope you enjoy this none-the-less!
> 
> I had plotted out about four more chapters of fluff and smut of these three simply having a wonderful Christmas time, but time got a way from me. Perhaps some time if there is interest, I'll work on typing those up.
> 
> 02/06/15 UPDATE: I'm working on this again. Please read on and enjoy!


	8. The Calm

Steve sat on the foot of the bed, gently rubbing a small towel over his shaggy damp hair. It wasn't until Clint called out to him that he peaked up from behind the fabric and then slowly smiled at the couple.

"Hey," he softly greeted then made to stand, but Phil and Clint both motioned for him to stay exactly where he was. Phil saw that one of them had pulled the heavy curtain over the only window in the room, shutting out the whistling wind and icy gray skies. The warm glow of Phil's bed lamp, the one usually kept on so Clint could read lips, the one now intertwined with times of intimacy and carnal desire, emphasized the pinkish hue Steve had gained from the hot water. In taking a moment to really look Steve over now that he wasn't vibrating trying to create heat, Phil recognized the too big purple pants as Clint's. The faded worn Army shirt, loose on his frame and displaying his prominent collar bones, was one of his own loaned to Clint a few weeks prior.

"Feeling better, Cap?" Clint asked as he stepped away from Phil and sat next to Steve, wrapping his arms around the almost impossibly small waist.

"Yeah, the pill's kicking in. Feeling melty." Steve leaned back towards the other as Clint slouched to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"That's good. I--," Clint started but was interrupted by his own loud long yawn, and he shook his head trying to control his jaw again to finish his thought. Instead, it only looked as if he was scenting Steve while they embraced.

"Ok!" Phil clapped his hands in front of him, desperate to break the spell the two were casting. He needed time to think as his head felt as muddled as Steve looked. "You two, get in bed," Phil commanded and in one smooth motion unbuckled his belt and un-threaded it from the loops. Steve bit his lip, his eyes as wide as saucers, and Clint was already panting in excitement. The Alpha lead both up towards the pillows, Clint quick and eager, Steve a little more slow as his limbs still wouldn't fully cooperate.

"Where do you want?" Phil asked Steve, pulling back the bedding.

"I-- um, I don't know--" Steve scratched at his forehead as if he had been asked to diffuse a bomb. Phil smiled softly at him, running his hands gently over his shoulders, down his back.

"When you sleep with Clint, which side do you like sleeping on?"

Steve looked over to Clint and his ears colored, "Oh, the left, on the left."

"OK, Clint will be in the middle, and I'll be on the right. Are either of you still cold from your trek and need an extra blanket?"

"What are you talking about, Phil?" Clint asked.

"Blankets for our nap."

"Nap?!" both Omegas replied.

"Nap. You didn't sleep much last night although we've talked about that." Phil gently bopped Clint's nose and mouth with his hand as if he was scolding a puppy. Then he turned to the other. "You most likely didn't either, finishing your portfolio; am I right?" Steve looked down, and his head moved in small nods. "And I didn't get much. We're all tired. We're going to take a nap, then eat dinner, then watch a holiday movie to get in the spirit." 

Steve slid in between the sheets, and Phil manhandled a resisting disappointed Clint into the spot he wanted him. Knowing it was a loosing battle, Clint relaxed after a few moments, and like two puzzle pieces locking together, Steve worked his way into resting on Clint's left arm and nuzzling into his chest. Clint's right arm draped around Steve's waist again.

As he sat next to them and removed his glasses, Phil tried to quickly figure in his head how many nights they must had held each other like this, how many times it took for them to find this perfect position. Clint's chin rested on Steve's head, and Phil almost didn't want to disturb the tableau. However, Clint pulled him from the revere when he twisted and looked over his shoulder with his pleading eyes.

"You coming?"

Phil nodded in reply and pulled the covers over the three of them, not wanting to turn out the light from his lamp just yet. The only other light was the faint glow of the street light bleeding in at the edge of the curtains, and Phil's eyes, although tired, couldn't look away from the two Omegas curled up together in his bed. It seemed perfectly natural and right that they were there with him. With their mess of blond hair and eyes closed, they seemed as beautiful as angels.

Phil tucked behind Clint, spooning him. His hand moved to rest on the cut right above Clint's hip only to find Steve's hand already there. Phil brushed his finger tips over the soft skin then brought the Omega's hand up to his lips for a kiss. An old fashioned gesture of courtship that caused Steve to open his eyes and raise his head to give Phil a smile the Alpha had only seen once before.

"That's a good look on you," Clint said in a breathy sigh and pulled Steve's body closer to his. Steve wiggled trying to get comfortable in the new position.

"Really, Clint?" Steve only half whispered after a few moments.

"Well a part of me can't believe we are just going to nap, and that part happens to be my lower part."

"It got hard that fast?"

"With you wiggling like that --."

"I'm wiggling because you're pressing it against my thigh which is making me--."

"Sleep. Both of you sleep. You need sleep," Phil commanded to them, but it was actually a reminder to himself. The temptation to do more was so great, but it would be better to wait. 

"Yes, Alph--" Steve caught himself. "-- I mean, yes, Sir." He settled and stopped moving.

"Shucks, Steve. He's already got you in line. I thought the two of us together would have him at _our_ mercy."

Phil softly bit and then licked his claim mark on Clint's neck. "That doesn't sound like sleeping," Phil said directly in Clint's better ear, not contradicting the thought because he knew it was true.

"Sorry, Alpha," Clint replied, and then the only sounds left were of three breathing patterns syncing together as they each fell asleep.


	9. The Realization

Phil woke from a dreamless sleep as softly as he had fallen, but he did not open his eyes. There had been a shift on the mattress then soft slow footsteps on the carpet that faded to the bathroom. He was happy to focus just on Clint's breath against the pillow beside him until the toilet flushed in the adjoining room. Then Phil strained to hear any sounds of pain or distress as the footsteps came back, but judged everything to be fine. Phil finally did open his eyes when unexpectedly, the quilt was lifted from behind him and a tiny cool body slid in.

"Steve?" Phil whispered as he twisted from his side on to his back.

"Please?" the blond sleepily sighed and nuzzled closer into Phil's arm. The older man tried to make more room, but it was really not necessary as Steve could easily fit. The movement caused an asleep Clint to roll over and mirror Steve's hold. Now flanked by the two Omegas, Phil ran his right hand over Steve's cold arm and his left rested in the small of Clint's back. He felt as if he was floating for a few minutes, smiling at the shapes the light from the lamp made against the subtle texture on the ceiling. Then he felt Steve tense and take a breath.

"You don't have to return this," Steve took another deep breath, "this admiration I have for you." They turned their heads towards each other, staring into each other's eyes, their lips only a few inches apart.

"Steve, how can--? You don't even know me."

"Clint can't stop talking about you-- your dissertation, your research, your job, your-- your incident." Steve looked away, swallowed, and then found the courage to look at Phil again. "How you take your coffee, how your eyes shine when you tell jokes, how your lips feel when you're..." Steve's cheeks were rosy now, and he couldn't finish aloud what Clint had told him. "I know you as well as he does, and actually, with the background check, I may know more than he does."

"What?" Phil asked in disbelieving surprise.

"I couldn't let Clint get mixed up with another bad Alpha; I--"

"And what would you have done?" Phil asked with a soft smile. Steve's beautiful jaw tensed and his chest expanded.

"Whatever was necessary to keep him safe. He--," Steve glanced over to the still sleeping Omega on Phil's left side. "He's very important to me. I was so relieved when I saw what a good Alpha you were from it, and then so happy when I then learned what a good man you are from him."

Phil closed the small distance between them and kissed Steve firmly on his soft lips. His hand pulled him in closer without any resistance. The final hold-out voices in Phil's head, the ones cataloging all that could go wrong with taking care of two Omegas, were silenced and replaced with ones dreaming all the hopes of what could go right.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you, too. I want us to get to know more about each in person. I know I don't have to return your feelings, Steve, --" Phil said as he kissed along Steve's jaw and down his throat until he was at the right spot, "--but I very much want to." Steve nodded his head in quick movements as he reached out to give a squeeze to Clint's hand on Phil's chest.The other opened his eyes and quickly realized his dream was playing out right next to him.

"Mark him, Alpha." Clint pleaded, louder than the whispered conversation that had occurred just before. "Mark him as ours." This wasn't a matter for rational thought, this was a feeling spurred on by the hands softly pawing at him, by the warmth of their bodies pressed together under his comforter, by his heart racing but without any pain, only joy. Phil bit down on Steve's neck, mirroring the claiming mark he had given Clint. Both blonds whimpered as Phil gripped both of them so tightly. Steve arched his back, and Clint, elated, started kissing wherever he could reach on Phil.

Phil pulled back away from them both grinning like a fool, and with a slight nod of his head, encouraged Clint to move towards Steve. The archer gently licked at the bruise forming on the artist's neck, then they shared their own long tender kiss, both still touching Phil. His breath quickened at the sight. When they parted, they turned and pounced on their Alpha, covering his face in kisses, pulling at his clothes, and grinding their hips against his sides. Phil skimmed his hands down then pulled Clint's shirt over his head. He was about to do the same for Steve when all three paused as there was an eerie crackling noise, a snap, and a loud crash outside then all the lights went out.


	10. The Surprise

For a time that seemed to stretch out, the three of them were still. Phil could not see a thing, and without the hum of the heater, the wind whistling through the trees seemed closer, like nothing was protecting his Omegas from the cold. Instinctively, his arms squeezed them closer to him, and he kissed first Steve then Clint at their temples.

"Stay in the bed," he said softly, and moved away. Clint's shaky hold on him tightened.

"Phil?" he asked sounding more frightened than Phil could ever recall. Steve realized the problem just a fraction of a moment before Phil, and reached for Clint's phone from the nightstand. Suddenly a soft glow from the screen illuminated their faces.

"Stay in the bed," he repeated this time directly to Clint, exaggerating his lip movement. Clint gave a curt nod, and Steve moved the light to retrieve the purple hearing pieces from their place near the now-dead clock.

Leaving the comfort and body heat of his boys doubled the ache in his gut. He stepped into his slippers. Using one had to hold his phone as a light and the other along the wall to steady himself, he made his way to the front window his foyer. The whole street was as dark as the interior of his house, devoid of even the moon shinning on the ice and snow encasing everything below.

Then a half dozen single light beams, trying to break the blizzard's cloak, streamed out of Garnet's house across the street. Phil strained to follow their collective interest, but didn't need to guess after Garret's anguished cry carried on the wind. "MY CAR!!" He tried to see the damage the tree branch must had made, but the vibration in his hand startled him.

 _[You ok?],_ Melinda's text read.

 _[Yes, have supplies & enough food for 3 of us],_ Phil replied back, his stomach grumbling as he typed 'food'.

_[ **3?** ] _

Phil's thumbs paused as he contemplated how to respond, blushing and smiling like an idiot. This required more than what texting would allow, and a dull thud followed by laughter came from his bedroom, making Phil remember his new goal. 

_[Do you & Drew need anything?]_

_[No. Who's the 3rd?]_

_[Will explain later. g2g, dinner]_

He hit send and made it to the kitchen where the meat, tomatoes, and spices of the sauce had come together making something even better than the sum of its parts. It was better to eat it now rather than later as the convection burner was out of commission without any power. He loaded up a tray with a large bowl of the bolognese, the fresh bread, a large bottle of water, and some utensils. It wasn't ideal, but at least their first shared meal was of things he had made himself. He carefully made his way back to his room, guided by a new flickering light at the threshold.

The glowing warmth of the room rushed over him as he opened the door. There was a fire starting to catch in the small fireplace, and the mattress was on the floor in front of it although still a safe distance from the occasional errant pop of the logs. The mattress looked as cozy as a proper nest with all of Phil's linens -- sheets, quilts, blankets, pillows, even some towels-- arranged perfectly around his two Omegas kneeling with their hands behind their backs.

"I wanted you to stay in the bed; you could have hurt yourselves."

"That's not what I heard," Clint shrugged with a faux-innocent smile. "You said 'Steve's in the bed.' Which was true, and remains true. Besides, he needed some more warmth."

"And he needed some more light," Steve explained, nodding his head towards the other.

"And we needed to do something nice for you," both said in unison. Even as the shadows danced in rhythm with the flames from the logs across their faces, Phil saw they were absolutely genuine in their desire to care for him. They were not mindless puppets nor trophies. They were partners, both with each other, and with him. And it was in that moment that Phil knew this was truly what he had been aching for his entire life.

"Phil?" Clint asked slightly worried, and the Alpha realized he hadn't responded, nor even moved much beyond the now-closed door.

"You're perfect," Phil breathed. "Both of you are absolutely perfect." He slipped out of his house shoes and joined them. Breaking off bits of bread then supping the sauce, Phil hand fed Clint and Steve. Both would gaze into his eyes, their mouths obediently open, as each bite was placed. Steve fought his eyes closing as he chewed, not wanting to break the connection with Phil, but Clint held nothing back with his closed eyes, lip licks, and wanton moans while he chewed.

"This is so good, Alpha," Clint praised. Steve's breathing was a touch louder than it had been before and he enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement.

When the bowl was empty-- actually licked clean by Clint-- the three of them cuddled together with Phil in the middle, supported by a mound of pillows, staring into the fire. Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair, gently scratching at his scalp, and lovingly rubbed Steve's shoulders and hips, keeping the pain away. The conversation was light, with occasional sighs and soft moans when Phil hit just the right spots. Only darkness and silence beyond their nest, it felt like there was no one else in the entire world.

It was just the three of them, and that's all that there needed to be.


	11. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has (finally) some more fun sexy-times. Unfortunately, it was growing too big, so I decided to split it.

The three of them could have been there, entwined in each others' limbs, for only twenty minutes or just as easily two hours. It was impossible for Phil to tell as his sense of time was muted, and any urge of haste felt odd.

"What should we do now?" Steve asked as his fingers danced over the back of Clint's hand.

"Phil had mentioned getting in the spirit with a Christmas movie," Clint replied.

"Can't do that with the power out," Steve said.

"Let's see if we can raise spirits nevertheless." Clint moved their entwined hands to the zipper of Phil's pants and demonstrated how to gently pet the twitching bulge through the cotton slacks. It all happened so fast, Phil couldn't help the moan that escaped from him.

"It feels big," Steve whispered quietly as he touched, then catching himself looked up at Phil through his long eyelashes.

"It's not even half way... Wait, Steve have you never even _seen_ an Alpha cock?" Clint asked.

"I-- I--" Slender fingers became timid and slightly pulled back. Phil moved to hold Steve's beautiful face with both hands, feeling the heat of arousal and shame bloom on his cheeks, and pulled him close to his own face.

"It's okay. We'll go slowly," Phil assured. He kissed those plump lips with a gentle authority the Alpha did not realize he had in him. "Right, Clint?"

The other Omega, now nuzzling into the crook of Phil's thigh, replied, "Yes, Alpha," so earnestly Phil reached to stroke his cheek.

Clint teased Phils' clothed cock with his fingertips as Phil coaxed Steve along with kisses and stroking his soft skin under his shirt. It wasn't long before Steve pulled the over-sized garment off over his head. He hesitated with a look of horror just as he was about to toss it out of the nest.

"What a good Omega; you read my mind," Phil comforted and scented behind Steve's ear, his mouth tracing over the claim mark he had set earlier. Steve melted with the praise and the attention, wrapping his arms around Phil, but pulled back at the deep rumbling groan he let out.

Clint had finally unzipped Phil's pants, pulling the fabric away, and the Alpha's cock could stand exposed and erect. The Omega was already giving long wide licks along the tip. Steve moved back down with Clint, his own mouth slack-jawed.

"Help me out, Cap," Clint barely got out before Steve dove in face first, nosing lower down the shaft near Phil's knot. Phil's head dropped back as the electric pleasure traveled from his cock and up his spine. His eyes closed from the ecstasy of it all, but his hands found the back of his Omegas' necks even without sight, giving firm squeezes to express his approval as no words would escape from his lips, only deep moans. They moved in harmony, working him over, and he tried not to buck. Everything was warm and sweat was causing his shirt to cling to his arms.

"Wait... okay, boys... let's --" Phil started at his own shirt, only to have Clint and Steve undo all the buttons in the time in took him to finally manage the top one. His pants slipped off completely, and mouths and hands were all over him again, worshiping every inch of skin they could find.

Phil wondered for a second if the driving desire to feed Omegas came not from a display of strength and usefulness on the Alpha's part, but as a precaution to keep the Omega from devouring the Alpha mid-coitus. But his hands, again working on their own, had slid under the Omegas' elastic bands of their pants and were palming two perfect asses, so he couldn't bear to be too philosophical for too long.

"Steve," he sighed, "I need you to take off Clint's pants slowly, and then he'll take off yours." He watched as the Omegas undressed each other while giving his own cock a too tight squeeze to calm himself. He knew he was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world as the glow of the fire lit every curve and shadowed every dip on his Omegas.

They were too beautiful, and now nude, they were putting on a show of caressing and kissing, so lovingly but remarkably unrehearsed. Suddenly, the solution to a worry that had been growing in Phil's mind presented itself. Great leaders always knew when to delegate; it was what he was writing his dissertation on. He had never slept with a virgin before, and was not the type to get off on others' pain. He certainly did not want Steve to fear intimacy as Clint had for years after his violent first experience.

As Phil rose from the nest and went to his nightstand, both Omegas stopped and whimpered at his leaving, but he was back with the bottle slick within the moment, comforting them as they were still in each others' arms.

"Clint," Phil cooed as he slipped slick fingers in between Steve's soft cheeks. "I need you to loosen Steve up. I don't want to hurt him."

Clint's eyes were completely dark now, pupils blown. "Yes, Alpha," he replied.

"Oh," Steve sighed as Phil rubbed gently over his puckered hole. "Oh, yes, Alpha," he echoed. It took a few minutes of gentleness to help Steve relax enough-- Phil and Clint kissing the pink splotches from Steve's temple down to his chest, massaging his lower back and curve of his little butt. He wasn't producing enough slick on his own, but the first time outside of a heat, Omegas rarely did, and Phil dutifully kept adding the synthetic as he slowly opened up.

Finally, Phil leaned back on the mound of pillows and held Steve to his chest while Clint kneeling from behind slid slowly into Steve's body. The small Omega was silent except for gasping breaths. Phil ran his left hand through the blond's hair, and kissed at his jaw.

"Don't tense up, Sweetheart," he softly commanded. Steve nodded his head as he tucked into Phil's neck. Clint canted his hips forward until he couldn't get any deeper, and Phil's right hand took hold of his hip. The Alpha set the pace, moving his Clint's body in and out of his Steve's. The sound of skin slapping skin joining the symphony of the crackling fire and the blizzard outside. Clint's thigh shook after a few long slow strokes sped up to short quick ones per Phil's direction.

"Does it feel good, Baby?" Phil asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it tickles," Clint replied, a little out of breath.

"You're the one tickling me," Steve said with a smile, his body relaxing more and he pushed back against the other Omega. "It feels--"

Clint's moan cut off him off as a wave of warm slick rushed over his prick, buried as deep as he could be. It was all a tease, neither of the Omegas would be able to orgasm like this, and Clint knew how to finish Steve's sentence.

"--not enough," Clint whined. "We need our Alpha."


	12. The First Time (continued)

Phil had never in his life made the sound that rumbled from the back of his throat. The deep low growl was feral and answered with harmonized whimpers from his Omegas.

_His Omegas._

They were so lovely and so very frustrated by their current state. They needed him. They needed his guidance, his dominance, his cock. He felt the combined slick of both drip from Clint's tight sack.

"Please," Steve barely breathed at Phil's ear. With a push with his thumb, Phil moved Clint back until he had pulled Steve up to a kneeling position flush with him. Both stared at their Alpha as Clint gently withdrew completely from Steve but still held him around his chest. With Phil's hand on his right hip and Clint's on his left, Steve tipped his pelvis forward and down until he was right on Phil's solid cock. His thin thighs quivered, and he put his hands on Phil's shoulders to try to support himself.

"Take as much time as you need, Sweetheart." Phil comforted while moving his hands to palm Steve's ass, helping take some of the weight off his legs. The small Omega slowly put more weight down, trying to get his body to yield then froze with worried eyes when the tip was almost in.

"What if-- if I'm not as good as Clint?"

"Oh, Steve" Phil moved closer and kissed his swollen lips. "It's not like that. There's nothing finite to compete over, and I couldn't compare you two even if there was." Steve's eyes still looked shiny, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides, I'm pretty amazing. It'd be unrealistic for you even to try to be as great as me." Clint joked and blew a raspberry at the nape of Steve's neck. Steve's laugh broke the worry in the room, and Clint reached down to softly stroke Steve's flagging prick. "I'm gonna help ya, Steve," Clint announced. The way Steve looked back over his shoulder made Phil wonder if that had been the first time Clint hadn't addressed him by his nickname.

Steve took deep slow breaths, matched by the other two in the room, as he lowered himself down as far as he could on Phil's cock. He still needed to go about an inch before reaching the knot gland, but Steve was struggling. So Phil reached down to fist the remaining part of his cock and prevent Steve from going further.

"You feel so good, Steve," Phil praised with a sincere smile as he kissed away an errant tear from Steve's cheeks.

"Okay, now hold here, Cap," Clint advised. "You'll need to gently bear down like you are trying to push him out."

"But I thought I had to relax," Steve panted.

"You did earlier with me, but you're in the big leagues now. Trust me, Phil's a lot to take. Don't do it too hard, but make him feel it-- like a good handshake." Clint rubbed over Steve's chest, squeezing his pec to demonstrate. Steve mimicked the squeeze then released, and it was all Phil could do not to start thrusting wildly. He bit his bottom lip as a distraction, but it amplified his own labored breathing.

"See? You're driving our Alpha wild.This time squeeze and hold, okay?"

Steve nodded his head, and then Phil threw back his. It was just below pain, a firm warm pressure wrapped around his cock, setting off nerves throughout his body like a massage. His knot was warming up in his palm like he was a teenager riddled with hormones ready to shoot on the first thrust in. In order to keep his pelvis under check, Phil allowed his mouth free range. He brought Steve's hand to his lips and again gently kissed it before licking and sucking at his finger tips. Phil felt Steve fluttering in his attempt to keep squeezing as Phil kissed up his delicate wrist to the inside of his elbow. Then he latched on and tickled Steve with his tongue.

"Clint, I gotta let go--"

"Hold on just a bit longer--"

"I feel like I'm gonna burst! I can't--" Steve's voice was high and panicked.

"Relax, relax, relax," Clint commanded quickly, and Phil moved up to Steve's neck, biting at his claim mark anew. All the tension melted from Steve, and his body opened up perfectly around Phil's member.

"Good boy," Phil praised. Steve's immediate moan filled the room and he tried to sink down further, to take him deeper instead of rising up. In a quick movement, Phil shifted his weight forward, making Clint recline back on a pile of blankets with Steve in his arms, and Phil on top of them. He pulled his hips back and slowly fucked Steve. The collective groan of all three drowned out the blizzard's wind beyond their nest. Phil felt more calm being the one in control, he could make sure not to go too deep without the use of his hand. He would not allow Steve to hurt himself out of fear, pride, or even clumsy lust.

"Mine," Phil said like a prayer, looking at their faces. "Both mine," he added as he bent down to kiss Clint over Steve's shoulder. Phil only pulled back to look down when there was a sensation he'd never experienced before. One of Clint's hands had moved from Steve's chest to his lower abdomen where, Phil could hardly believe, you could actually see the outline of his cock distending Steve's belly. Clint was stroking Phil through Steve.

"Hot damn." Phil said in awe, and angled back to see better.

"Imagine how many pups our Alpha is going to put in here," Clint stage whispered close to Steve's ear.

"Cliiiiint" the smaller Omega whined and looked away, his face becoming even more red.

"No, no, no. Don't be like that." Clint rolled his shoulder to get Steve looking back at Phil. Phil realized that Clint was grinding his hips against Steve's back. "Our Alpha wants lots of pups. Don't ya, Phil?"

"Yes," he panted out, increasing the speed of his strokes as Steve's body released another wave of slick.

"You'll glow like a star, all round and soft-- carrying the proof of our Alpha's virility, of our love." Clint continued in his ministrations as Steve's body was becoming more tense. With each thrust, Steve gave out a louder and louder moan until Phil licked his palm and wrapped it around Steve's throbbing prick.

"Phil--" was the only warning before Steve tightened to almost a vice grip. His arms and legs wrapped around Phil, and he spasmed in quick waves around the Alpha's cock. Phil barely could move as Steve rode his orgasm, but Clint kept his hand between them, still lightly petting. Once Steve again opened his eyes, glassed over and dark, Phil kissed him gently over his face and he slowly began his retreat. Steve was particularly tight now, and with his having orgasmed, Phil's instincts were screaming at him to knot and spill himself.

"You didn't--" Steve said clearly distressed.

"No, Sweetheart, not this time." Phil had know the moment Steve marveled at his size he was not going to knot the omega tonight. He kissed him softly on the tip of his nose.

"I'm good. I can-- I can do it!"

"I know you can, but it's my honor to protect you, even from myself. You are mine, and I will not cause you harm. I would rather have the fun of us working up to it than having you out of commission for a few days." Steve finally agreed and kissed Phil sweetly. When they parted Phil saw how exhausted Steve actually was.

"You lay right here," Phil gently commanded as he arranged Steve to be next to Clint on the pillows. Clint continued rubbing at Steve's sides and kissing him where he could, rolling on his side to hold him like they had slept earlier. Phil traced his hand down Clint's waist and strong thigh, then lifted Clint's leg to wrap around Steve's hip. He could see how wet and ready Clint was for him, and Phil was still slick from Steve, so it wasn't any trouble at all to breach him. For how much he had been talking earlier, Clint now was almost silent except for the occasional breathy "Yes" when Phil hit just the right spot. The both of them had been so worked up with Steve, that neither lasted very long once Phil kept the pace and depth he knew Clint liked the best. Once Phil's knot tied them together, Steve kissed Clint gently at his chest and arms. They didn't say much other than a soft "I love you" all around, enjoying just being close, scenting each other, and hearing heart beats and breaths.

It took much longer for his knot to go down than Phil could ever remember, and once it finally did, Clint and Steve were already dozing peacefully. Phil fetched a wet wash towel, holding it near the fire to warm it before cleaning them up as best he could without waking them. He put another log on the fire, pulled some sheets and quilts over his pack, and fell asleep with a Judy Garland song playing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Judy Garland song is "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". It is also where the title of this work comes from.


	13. The Gift

Phil Coulson woke up in his bed with two Omegas' hands on his chest, not a stitch of clothing on, and an epiphany only a post-sex ache in his back could provide-- he absolutely loved his life. It was rather late in the morning, the fire reduced to just glowing embers keeping them warm. Knowing that his Omegas deserved the best, he left the security of the nest to stoke the fire, gather provisions, and then present the continental breakfast complete with juice and Advil to them when they started to rouse.

By the afternoon, crews had repaired the downed line outside, and power was once again restored. The snow and ice still made travel inadvisable, but in the overcast light of day, the blanketed ground and shinning trees were picturesque in their beauty. Perhaps even more so as Phil, Clint, and Steve stayed inside, admiring it from the comfort of the warm and dry house.

Phil finished entering grades and answering emails before setting his "out of office" message and completely shedding his professor mindset. He prepared meals and extra snacks while Clint and Steve decorated the house. They assembled the pre-lit Christmas tree Phil had bought but had not had the time to put up. Steve cut intricate paper snowflakes as ornaments while Clint strung popped corn and cranberries as garland. When Phil brought out a tray of sandwiches and chips for lunch, he found not only was his living room a wonderland but also that his furniture had been rearranged.

The days passed neither too quickly nor too slowly. Music would play softly while Clint read, Steve sketched, and Phil wrote more on his dissertation. They played card games and watched movies together. The Omegas even convinced Phil to let them take care of some daily tasks like cleaning the kitchen and washing laundry since he kept making such delicious things for them to eat.

It was nice having this time to be together without the pressures of work, school, or simply seeing others. It was even nicer to fall into bed with his enthusiastic and pliant Omegas whenever the urge arose.

Before Phil knew, it was Christmas Eve. He was finishing garnishing his turkey risotto they were going to have that night when he overheard his two Omegas in the other room.

"I need three pieces of tape," Clint proclaimed.

"Only three?" Steve replied.

"If you are using more than three, you're doing it wrong."

"I think I used about ten on your gift, fifteen on Phil's..."

Phil stepped back from the doorway, his heart pounding. With the end of semester crunch and then the weather, he hadn't bought a gift for Clint nor Steve. He quickly looked around his kitchen, desperately trying to find something. He'd get them something special later-- anything they wanted, but for now they needed something to unwrap. If it was the thought that counted, he couldn't be empty handed and thoughtless. Rummaging through his junk drawer, there among the twist ties and duct tape, his eyes landed on something that could work. He quickly pocketed the items, knowing he had two small boxes in his bathroom that he could put them in.

There was extensive discussion during dinner about when gifts were to be opened. In the end, Steve, with his uncanny ability to persuade, convinced the other two that opening the gifts on Christmas Eve would be best. There were 'ooh's and 'aww's as Clint held up the leather arm guard and finger tabs Steve had made in his textile class. The archer was amazed at how well they fit and the dark purple color Steve had achieved dying the hide. Clint gave Steve two new sketch books and fancy pencils the girl at the art store assured him Steve would like. Phil judged by the hug Steve gave Clint that she had not been wrong.

Phil opened his gifts next. Steve had made him a remarkable colored pencil likeness of Clint, posed with his bow. Phil was amazed how Steve had perfectly captured the depth and intensity of Clint's eyes. Opening the box from Clint, Phil saw a new purple and blue tie.

"To replace the one I ruined at the beginning of the semester, remember?" Clint explained as Steve leaned in to see. It was similar to his old favorite that he had still in his sock drawer, complete with the stain that wouldn't come out. However, this one the blue stripe was the same width as the purple, and the shade was the exact same shade as Steve's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. I mean, who wears a tie to a cookout?" Phil asked with a chuckle while stroking the soft silk with the tips of his fingers.

"You do," Clint and Steve replied in unison. Phil looked to see the both of them look so earnest he couldn't help but smile. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for what was next. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two small boxes wrapped with green curly ribbon, placing one in each Omega's hands.

"Like you two, they go together," Phil explained, and as fingers pulled at the ribbons, he held his breath not daring to move. Steve pulled out his key first, examining it; his brows creased.

"I don't understand," Steve whispered. He looked over to Clint staring into his box, almost as still as Phil. "Phil, I don't understand," he repeated a little louder.

"I asked Clint to move in with me at Thanksgiving, but he said 'not yet.' I was hoping now it was 'yet.' I know this place isn't the best, and it would be tight with the three of us, but we could find a house in the spring we'd all like, and it may be too fast, but I care for you both so much I feel like my heart could just burst. I don't want you to go back to the dorms where I can't hold you while you sleep or protect you, and I want to take care of both of you, to seal this bond, and I want you both by my side until I die." Phil spoke too fast and needed to pause to get some air. "Even then, I may come back just to be with you again. What do you say?"

Clint finally looked up from his gift to see Steve give the slightest of nods. He took the other Omega's hand in his as they turned to face Phil, both with ridiculously big smiles on their faces.

"Hell yes!" Clint shouted before they lunged to Phil, covering him with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Finally, this story is complete. And look, there even got to be some Christmas in at the end! I hoped you enjoyed the story. Thank you for being patient with my very slow writing, especially as I have a lot of anxiety about writing smut that makes it even slower. Thank you for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I have head canons about this particular story which I may explore in the future. If you have something in particular you wouldn't mind seeing, I would love to hear your idea. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
